The Evil Within Us
by Elsa-Ranger
Summary: ObiWan meets an harbored criminal who wants to kill him, people can change only if they want to, can they over come what they have been taught! Or will the Jedi be trapped forever. PLEASE review so I know people are reading this, thanks
1. Chapter 1

The Jedi ruled long ago, and still do now, not much changed except

The Jedi ruled long ago, and still do now, not much changed except...

The gruesome power of the Sith that once ruled the land had long ago forgotten their powers, and now lay dormant, unaware of the power lurking beneath the depths of the planet Tenga.

Obi-Wan was a young and naive, 16 year old Padawan Learner of Qui-Gon Gin. They had been through so many missions together their bound was strong that nothing could separate them, or so they thought. Evil has a way of changing people.

"Why in stars and galaxies do we have to go on a ridiculous training mission anyway? Hasn't it been long enough that the Council has forgiven me for leaving the order yet?" Obi-Wan complained at his Master.

"Calm yourself, my very young Padawan, all in good time life is not so easily forgiven."

"Yes Master, now what of the task at hand." Said a very sullen Obi-wan

"Well," Said Qui-Gon, "we will be heading to a planet called Tenga, there we will spend a whole month of rigorous training that will test your very existence. You will need body, mind and sprit if you are going to succeed."

"Yes, yes, too much talking and not enough going, come on, so we can get this over with." thought the adolescent teenager.

"You know Obi-Wan your so impatient sometimes, this training will do you some good I think," smiled Qui-Gon.

"Master I thought you said you had forgiving me for leaving the order and betraying you, how much longer do I have to keep making it up to you, don't you trust me," Obi-Wan rambled on.

"Yes Padawan I do trust you, but you did leave so now you are paying the price, Oh Impatience One, now come along and quite dragging your feet it makes an annoying sound," Laughed Qui-Gon

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

Tenga was a very beautiful planet, but strangely enough it was deserted; only wildlife was suspost to inhabit the world. The Trees were lush, large, and the animals all Native to the World, there was alot to see but mostly beings did not travel here, they had heard it was cursed. So Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were off for their Quest of boringness as Obi-Wan called it.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon returning to the cave the captor noticed that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep, so the captor decided to take the opportunity t

Obi-Wan is an adolescent, who had hit puberty to young, he had never kissed a girl not to mention the Jedi think that it is a sin to Jack-Off. So all and all he was a pretty miserable screwed-up kid, who just wanted to lose some tension. Without getting an embarrassing lecture about personal fulfillment of the lower areas every other week.

Qui-Gon on the other hand was very reserved and kept to himself, he was quite mindful of his Padawans late night activities, but he needed to let the boy have some sort of freedom. He was just a teenager and he remembered his late nights and a young man so he could not fault Obi-Wan for being curious as well.

"Why do we have to be here, life really does suck at the moment" grumbled Ob-Wan as he dragged his feet against the Gravel.

It had been a full day's trip to the planet Tenga, they had arrived on a small fighter jet, traveling at hyper speed. All the way Obi-Wan complained it was not like him to do so but he really thought this was a punishment that the council had come up with just to smite him for ever leaving the order and to ensure he would never do it again.

4 Hours Later, after they arrived

"OMG, we have been heading uphill forever, I'm not trying to complain Master, but I'm so very bored, tired and hungry."

"Patience," Qui-Gon said, "were almost there."

"You've been saying that for hours now, when are we really going to be there," Obi-Wan grumbled.

Upon arriving at the cave Obi-Wan was exaughsted and tried all he wanted to do was sleep, but that defiantly was not going happen any time soon. As soon as they unpacked their survival bags and set up camp and lit a fire, Qui-Gon had them both setting at opposite ends of the fire in a peaceful meditation to calm their minds and Obi-Wan inpatientness.

This went on for days when finally his master had decided that there meditation time was over and told Obi-Wan that he was free to roam around as he pleased. This was all well and good for him; he needed to stretch his tired legs and find some fresh fruit to eat.

It took Obi-Wan just over an hour to find a fruit tree that would not _**poison**_ him, and set out a blanket and ate the yellow bluish fruit. It tasted like mango crossed with a strawberry, but it was still very good.

Little did Obi-Wan (he should have sensed it but everyone has blonde moments) someone had been following him, and I don't mean the good type of someone. This person was dressed in well defined camo and blended perfectly with the harsh nature of Tenga. As of now this persons motives were not known to anyone, but if Obi-Wan had noticed the figure would have given off a bad vibe, given the way he was sneaking around, kind of like a non-perverted peeping Tom (as to say.)

After Obi-Wan finished his Fruit he collected some for his Master and started to head back to the cave. Once back, he handed the fruit to his Master who thanked him kindly, and sat down to enjoy his meal. The fruit filled their stomachs with sweetness and the water they found in the near by stream, quenched their thirst.

Obi-Wan thought to himself, that was not turning out as bad has he had first thought it would when they arrived on this deserted Hellhole. He only wished that there could be some type of adventure or amusement to keep him occupied. Because the days went by slower than death could ever take.

That was the exact thought the camo dressed Mystery person thought as he/she watched from a distance perched on a tree, so he/she would not be detected, by the stronger forced Master. Boring was the only thought that came to this persons mind, these Jedi people were so boring that he/she thought of just killing them so, just to get back to more important missions. But, if that was done that would mean no money would be paid and these few weeks of near death boring would be in vain, so he/she had to wait it out.

But the time to strike was coming very soon!

Patience was defiantly something that Obi-Wan had to work very hard at, he had been meditating for days now, and once again his master had insisted that he train his mind and body to withstand anything, even boredom. So sit and sit and wait he did, while his mind raced, he had this strange feeling of being watch, but he could not place it. The atmosphere felt strange and not like it did when he had arrived. Obi-Wan thought that it must have been his boredom he was picking up on, and not something more sinister like evil lurking, stuck up in a tree (_funny evil people_.)

"Obi-Wan, I will be leaving for a short while, Master Yoda has asked me to bring him back some Grotica fruit for him, but unfortunately it is high up in the mountain. So my young Padawan you may roam free till I return, I should only been a day or so, understand?"

"YES Master," Obi-Wan said with much more excitement than Qui-Gon would have liked, but he let it go for now, the boy needed some time to relax.

As Ob-Wan watch Qui-Gon leave he felt a strange since of insecurity that he had not experienced for a long time, but he just closed his eyes and let it go. He was going to enjoy his day of freedom if it killed him. (_Literally_) "I wonder what a Grotica fruit is anyways, its sounds awful, but probably tastes good," Obi-Wan said aloud to himself.

"It does taste good, too bad you wont live long enough to taste the sweetness, little Jedi." (Says creepy-scary voice from the tree)

"Hey, come out now, show yourself, or ill come and find you" Obi-Wan said in a strong manly voice, with just a hint of fear.

"Now that would be no fun would it, come and see if you can find me I'm waiting, you pathetic weakling"

Well that did it Obi-Wan hated being called a weakling and that was his strongest weakness, so like he promised he would Obi-Wan began to search. To no prevail, he could not even find a clue as to where this person was, Obi-Wan was so confused he wished his Master were here, he would know what to do. Qui-Gon was much more a tuned to the force than he was.

"Awe does the _Twital_ Jedi give up, how boring, you're no fun, don't you want to play with me."

"Your idea of fun probably is not the same as mine, now show yourself, I'm done with this game," Bellowed Obi-Wan for he did not know how close or far this person or even creature was, he couldn't even identify the gender of the voice.

"I'll give you a clue, I am near and far, not down, but else where near,"

"And that means what exactly, you make no since, why not just show yourself, maybe you're the coward," snickered Obi-Wan to the air. "If you say I am the weakling than come and face me and well see, than ill play your stupid game." With a strong voice he made that promise, but inside he was truly scared. What if this thing was strong and his master was no where close to him, even if he did call for help it would be too late, was he really willing to take that chance.

Qui-Gon did not mind the walk that was now all uphill and very exerting, but something was nagging at him, that he could not identify. Everything had been calm till about an hour ago when he felt the air change to, it felt like his Padawan's presence. But what could be wrong, his alertness had now changed to fear, was Ob-Wan in danger, had something happened, he had only been gone for a day now, and the boy was very cautious, he trusted him to stay out of trouble.

He had finally found the fruit and picked a few for Master Yoda, thinking that it was the most disgusting looking fruit he had ever held. It was blue, with pink spots and shaped like a two faced rat, with butt checks. It was a very strange fruit indeed, but he had more to worry about than the fruit, Obi-Wan was calling to him, it was faint but he could hear it.

Suddenly his mind went blank, and he had a vision_, Obi-Wan was laying on the ground but it was not the camp they were at it was marble stone or something close to it. He was bleeding and barley awake, and there was the hooded figure standing over him, all Qui-Gon could see behind the mask was a wicked smile, and hear a voice that said, "You WILL keep your promise, weakling"_

Upon arriving back at the camp it was a scene that would not be forgotten soon, tree branches lay scattered across the ground their tent and fire had been destroyed. There was blood on the blanket and near by leaves. The place looked like something he had see after months of war in one area. This was not good at all, and last he spotted the worst of all his Padawan's Lightsaber laying on the ground cover by leaves. He picked it up and touched the sticky red liquid that was still on the handle. Qui-Gon squeezed the hilt hard and swore to himself for ever leaving. He was more than mad, and you don't get in the way of a crazed-raged Jedi Master, especially when you're the one that pissed him off.

Running through rough terrain is not as easy as it sounds, you got twigs, branches, small critters that like to dig holes than hid them with leaves. So an unsuspecting raged Master would get his foot caught in one and fall half way down the hill, till he got up and broke every thing around him to make up for how stupid he felt for falling into an animals trap.

Qui-Gon had no idea where his Padawan was and he felt like all he was doing was running around in circles. He had tried to contact him via Comlink but he knew that it was hopeless to do so, but he had to try. All he knew is that his Padawan was somewhere probably in a cave, but it had what looked something like marble stone flooring. No cave he knew off on this planet had anything like that so it had to be made by man.

For hours now Qui-Gon had checked every single cave he could find on the map and even ones that had not been discovered. He knew that Obi-Wan had to still be on the planet he would sense if he was taken off planet, he hoped. It was now time to contact the Temple for help, he could no longer do this himself, and he needed some sort of advice.

"Master Yoda, Obi-Wan is missing, I only left him for a day, I can't find him anywhere, can you send help," Qui-Gon said via Comlink to Yoda and the Jedi masters at the Temple.

"Send help Master Gin we will, wait a couple a day you must, busy the Jedi are, fear the galaxy we do, Jedi to spare we do not have. Lose hope you must not, find Obi-Wan you will, May the force be with you." Yoda said in the riddle tone that all Jedi had gotten use to and respected.

"A couple of days maybe more, Obi-Wan will be dead by than, there's no point in waiting for help I'm on my own, this sucks" Qui-Gon grumbled to himself and he said good bye to Master Yoda and continued searching the hillside.

"_So little weakling you awake yet_, come on its no fun watching you sleep, I'd much rather have you awake," said creepy-crazed voiced who was once again looming over the defenseless Obi-Wan.

"Leave me alone, what do you want with me, if it's information you want ill never give in, you can even torture me" Obi-Wan's voice was weak, but he was able to manage a few words.

Obi-Wan was eventually able to sit up and look around at his surroundings; he figured that he was in a cave by the smell of it. There were dim lights strung up on the walls, and he was sitting on a smooth but hard surface. His whole body ached from all the cuts and bruises that he had endured while trying to fight off this enemy that now had him captured how stupid he had been, he had even lost his Lightsaber. Obi-Wan wondered if his master knew he was missing, he must by now, and hopefully he would be found quickly before this crazy person decided to take the torture idea seriously.

The dark figure moved closer to Obi-Wan as he flinch waiting for some sort of impact that never came. The figure handed him a glass of juice and warm bread. Obi-Wan stared at the bread and juice not so sure if he could drink it, for all he knew it could be poison or something worse.

"Just eat and drink it weakling, it won't kill you, I bet your hungry."

"Why are you giving me this I thought you were going to kill me, and how do I know this isn't poison," mumbled Obi-Wan not caring to look at the figure before him.

"Well for starters it's no fun playing with you if your weak so you need your strength, remember you promised to play with me, if you lost, don't you remember?"

"Yes I remember but what game do you want me to play."

"All in good time, little Jedi, all in good time." With that said the captor left leaving Obi-Wan alone to eat and drink.

Now was his chance, Obi-Wan _slowly_ got to his feet (due to the pain) and started to look around. He found his comlink, how stupid this person was to leave his comlink laying around. So like any normal person would do Obi-Wan activated the comlink and dialed in Qui-Gon's comlink single.

"What the, OMG that hurt," Shouting Obi-Wan who was now gripping his hand after being practically electrocuted by the dam comlink. "What in God's name did that stupid contraption shock me for?"

So just like any man would do (women are smarter of course) Obi-Wan went and tried to activate it again this time using his left hand. Once again he screamed and dropped the comlink. A small Holo picture showed up and the tiny figure spoke "awe did the poor twiddle baby hurt his hands, I'm not dumb you know, you really think I would leave your comlink where you could find it, man you really are dumb." (Evil (--) Laugh) "Anyways little hurt Jedi I will be back in an hour due try to behave ok, it will be less painful for you," and with that the comlink shut it's self off, smoked, sizzled than died.

Obi-Wan walked towards it and kicked the thing in frustration and it smashed into tiny little pieces. Than Obi-Wan tried to kick himself because he could have tried to fix the comlink before he destroyed it. So instead he looked for a way out. There was only one door and it was heavily locked, if he had his Lightsaber than he could have easily cut through it, but like an idiot he had dropped it back at the camp site. The walls were shinning and slippery there was no way to climb up and he searched all the walls for any signs of cracks or holes. But, he came up with nothing, there was no way out he was trapped, and this was not good, he was starting to panic which he did not do often.

Qui-Gon was right out pissed and frustrated he was going in circles and getting nowhere, his Padawan was missing maybe hurt or even worse dead (although he was sure he would know if Obi-Wan had died) but that was not the point the point was he wanted to find Obi-Wan and the person that did this and give that person a piece of his mind. When he found this person he was going to show him or her just where his foot would be going if Obi-Wan was not in perfect condition.

He called Yoda back and their conversation had been short, Yoda said that help was on the way but would take a while to get there. The team that was sent had already been on a current mission and another team had to take over their mission before they could leave and come to help Qui-Gon. This made Qui-Gon mad but there was really nothing he could do about that situation, he only wondered what team was coming.

He had not slept or ate anything for a while now and he was starting to feel dizzy, but he had no intensions of losing time. But his dizziness prevailed and he was forced to sit and pick some fruit and eat, he found fresh water by a stream and quickly drank it up not caring if it was clean or not.

"Awe look at the big strong Jedi Knight, you look so confused, what are you looking for something important," Came a voice from the distance.

Qui-Gon quickly stood up and called out to the person, knowing right away that this person had his Padawan. He would not let this him escape, but if only he could find him that would really help.

"Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can, cuz I go to your twiddle friend, and I'm not giving him back."

"Show your self and I will fight you," bellowed Qui-Gon to the air sense he could not find the intruder.

"Really, Really, you'll fight me, but if you lose you must promise to play with me."

"What do you mean play with you, this is not a game, now come and fight me, Now!" Qui-Gon was getting agitated he just wanted this over with and his Padawan safe from harm.

"Awe are you worried about Obi-Wan he's fine, a few scrapes and bruises but he'll live, he's a tough one I have to admit. I did not think he would last so long fighting against me, it was quite splendid indeed. You have taught him well, but not good enough to beat me hahaha (_evil laugh_.)

Qui-Gon quickly scanned the area, he need to keep this person talking so he could locate where the voice was coming from. Finally he was able to track it and he struck quickly, but the intruder was quicker and jumped away surrounded by darkness.

"err," he got away.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon returning to the cave the captor noticed that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep, so the captor decided to take the opportunity t

Upon returning to the cave the captor noticed that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep, so the captor decided to take the opportunity to undress. While getting undressed Obi-Wan woke up and looked around.

"You're a girl, I was beaten by girl, this can't be happening." Obi-Wan said in a rather shocked tone

Surprised she turned around and scrambled for something to cover herself up, how could she be so stupid as to let her guard down so easily. After covering up, she just walked out of the room cherry faced and embarrassed, she should never have let that little brat know her identity, now she was screwed, she would have to kill him after all. (Deep down she's actually a softy, but tries really hard not to show it, she's got one of _those tortured past things_)

Obi-Wan was literally shocked, even though he never knew this persons identity he always thought that she was a he but now he was really a she, what a surprise. Obi-Wan got up and started to pace to pass the time, he really wanted her to come back into the room so he could talk to her, he was much more interested in this person now that he know what she was.

As she walk in Obi-Wan bombarded her with questions that he demanded an answer too and she was way too tired to argue with him.

"What's your name, what species are you?"

"I'm human for your information just like you, and my name is no importance to you, idiot," she mumbled.

"Come on just tell me, it wont kill you, I want to know why I'm here anyways, and where is my Master," stated Obi-Wan in a very serious tone.

"Fine my name is Winry _(Win-Rie)_, I'm 18 years old, and I'm Going to kill you, how's that for answering your questions"?

"You never answered about my Master, is he ok," Obi-Wan was seriously concerned about his Master and it showed in his voice.

"Yes, yes, I've seen your Master he is very strong and he is looking for you, but, he will never find you, before it's too late, you'll be dead," hahaha (evil laugh) comes from Winery's mouth.

"You know I don't think your as mean as you think you are, I can see right through you, you don't want to kill I know that, but what kind of mission are you on anyways."

"Why should I tell you," she stated in an obvious tone.

"Well, simply I would like to know, how long are you going to hold me here, what are you planning to do and who sent you, see simple questions that I am sure you can answer," Obi-Wan laughed while talking at the same time. _"She quite pretty," _he thought to himself.

"I don't know how long I am going to hold you here, I'm not going to tell you my plans, but the Senator MacChan sent me here to follow you and than steal your data files and ultimately kill you. That's all I am going to tell you, now leave me alone." Turing her back to Obi-Wan she started to walk away.

"_She's really lonely_," was all Obi-Wan could think of, but he kept that to himself.

"_What's wrong with me, why am I confiding with the enemy I should have killed him already, I have to check in with Senator MacChan soon with my progress_," Winry was upset with herself at the moment how could she be so stupid.

Opening her Comlink she contacted Senator MacChan at his private residence. He was not answering so that either meant that he was busy, or it was not secure enough to answer so Winry just left a message. "I have captured the Jedi, at this moment I am attempting to get all important information out of him, contact me if you want more information, Winry signing out." "_Well that sucked; at least I'm a good liar_."

Walking back into the room where Obi-Wan was being held she brought food, some bread, water, and a Munji fluff cake. "Here eat this, its good for you," Winry stated matter of fact as she set down the stuff and turned to leave.

"Don't leave why don't you eat with me?" Obi-Wan asked. "I'd like the company."

"Fine, whatever," Winry sat down in front of Obi-Wan and started to eat. They ate in silence for a while. "So Obi-Wan you like being a Jedi and doing all that peace stuff that you Jedi's do."

Obi-Wan laughed "_peace stuff_" he had never heard it referred to as that, it was quite funny really. "We are guardians of peace but do not fight unless necessary and we will only resolve conflict if it is a direct order from the council. We are not to mingle with other worlds affairs if it is not necessary." Stated Obi-Wan for that speech had been drilled into him since he was a child.

Winry sat and thought about that for a moment, "but, haven't you ever felt the need to help even though it would go against your council's wishes. Don't you want to think on your own and help the people you want? How are people going to benefit if you refuse to help them, would you really leave people who needed your help defenseless and turn your back on them. The Jedi are despicable creatures, Guardians of peace my ass."

"It's not like that," Obi-Wan snapped, even though he knew what she was saying did make sense to him; he too had felt that way once. He had tried to make a difference and it had almost cost him his own life and the life of being a Jedi. He had promised never to make that mistake again.

"Well haven't you ever felt that way, not even once," Winry prompted.

"Why do you care all of a sudden, I thought you were going to kill me," Obi-Wan said stating the obvious.

"My motives are none of your business, but I'm not going to kill you just yet, you're interesting so I'll keep you around. But seriously why do you follow this code of yours so intently don't you think on your own." Winry asked actually interested in what he would say.

"For your information I have gone against the council's wishes and that I assure you did not go so well."

"What happened it could not have been that bad, was it,"

"About eight months ago my master and I went on a mission to a planet called Melida/Daan," Obi-Wan started to tell his sad little story.

"What kind of name is that for a planet?"

"The people there could not decide on a name for their planet so they called it both names. There was a terrible war that lasted centuries of pointless blood shed. We had been sent their in order to bring back one of our Jedi named Tahl, who had been captured by the Daan and badly wounded. I made two very close friends there, Neild and Cearsi; over time I fell in love with Cearsi, and would do anything to help her. My master was forcing me to leave and abandon this planet and let them all die just so he could bring Tahl back to the temple. I know she was wounded but still I could not leave them to die, so I drew my Lighsaber against my Master and he left." Obi-Wan took a moment to breath.

"You actually left the order how did they let you back, I read somewhere that the temple would never let someone who betrayed them back in," Winry asked confused. "Did you have to promised or do anything special for the council to let you back in?"

"I'll get to that," Obi-Wan said still a little confused as to why this girl he just met was so interested in him. "I stayed with the Young, that's what they called themselves, for a while, till one fateful day I woke up and Cearsi was gone their was a raid, so I got up with the Young and we went to the Mausoleum to fight the elders. Cearsi came up from the fountain and tried to stop the cross fire and that's when shots rang out, and Cearsi fell she was shot in the chest, I ran to her but she died in my arms I think at that moment I lost everything, I cared so much about her and than she was gone just like that."

"That's really sad, but what happened after that how did you get to be a Jedi again," now Winry was very interested in his life it was full of sadness just like hers.

"I than contacted the temple and they sent Qui-Gon back but he was reluctant, we found out that her death was a symbol and both sides were waging war on each other to avenge her death. As the Young and I were fighting Qui-Gon found a tape that she had left that day she died and he played it, and everyone stopped fighting and promised that they were try to work out a government, she was a true hero even in death her voice was still heard. My master took me back to the temple and had accepted me back as his Padawan, but with many consequences. When I returned to the temple, it was under attack by unknown enemies. In the end it turned out to be a former jedi and a current jedi student. The student died by my hands I was trying to save my best friend Bant from certain death. So really this has not been a good year for me at all, is your life any better Winry?" Obi-Wan asked now interested in the girl before him who looked so moved by what he had told her.

"Why would you care about my life, you don't even know me," Winry snapped

"Well you know everything about my past so I think it's only fair that you tell me, don't you think?"

"My past is complicated, my parents died when I was young, I grew up with an assassin named Edward Jones. He raised me till he died about two and half years ago, I've been on my own sense than. I don't mind it that much; I take odd jobs here and there. But kidnapping a Jedi is one of the biggest jobs I have ever done. My contact told me that I would make a hefty sum of money if I brought back a dead Jedi." Winry started her story.

"Really how much do you get for a Jedi," Obi-Wan laughed even though killing a Jedi was a very serious matter not to be taken lightly.

"I don't know for sure he never told me, but I've killed a lot of people, I am not proud of it but it's a living, everyone needs to live."

"That's true," Obi-Wan said "but can't you find a different job maybe go back to school, get married to a rich senator, and have a good life."

"Like that could ever happen I will always to be alone no one wants an assassin who kills people for money now do they?" her serious was quite saddening.

"That's not true," Obi-Wan said, "I like you, I think you're a very nice person and I would like to get to know you better. But this whole kill a Jedi is not really working for me, so why don't you let me go. I'll tell my master you had nothing to do with it, and I'll try to make sure nothing bad happens to you, so than you can start a new life and let your past go, ok?"

"The problem is, if I let you live my contact will find out and he won't stop until I am dead, I don't want to die, I've spent so much time trying to stay alive only to die now, I don't want that." Winry said almost starting to cry.

Obi-Wan moved closer to her and put his arm around her for comfort, "its going to be alright the council can help you, and they won't judge you on your past. If you are willing to change they will see that, and if you reveal your contact than the council or a Jedi team can investigate him or her and well go from their, I wont let you die. I've had too many friends I care about die."

"How can you think of me as a friend when I have kidnapped and hurt you," Winry stated confused once again.

"That's easy Winry, I like you and I know that you can change, I have faith in you, and I want to see you succeed and not make any more mistakes.

"Thank you Obi-Wan," Winry said as she rested her head on his shoulder and fell into a light sleep. Obi-Wan let her sleep she deserved it, he hoped that she would let him go, and he made a promise to himself that he would help her start a new life and get anyone who was after her away so that she would not have to live in fear anymore. He already knew that his master would not like these turn of advents and would remind him that he was still on probation with the council and with him as well.

Qui-Gon had taken him back but they had lost some of the bond that both of them had taken for granted. Obi-Wan did not want to upset his master anymore than he had in the past, he had to live up to the deaths of two people Cearsi and Bruck which even though both of those were not his fault he still felt like they were. He had been cleared for Bruck's death by the council and by the senate, with the exception of Bruck's family who will never forgive him and when they had came they had made a point to tell Obi-Wan just how much they had hated him.

As Qui-Gon tracked back and forth still searching, his Comlink signaled it was Tahl (before she died of course.)

"Qui-Gon, Bant and I are almost at the planet Tenga we have been sent to help you find Obi-Wan, and Bant is pretty distraught that he is missing." Tahl rambled on, but Qui-Gon did not mind he loved this woman although he would not admit it so easily.

"Alright I'll give you the location to land and I'll meet you there in two hours," Qui-Gon signed out. "_Well this is a good turn of advents; I'm glade Tahl was sent she'll know how to figure this all out_."

TWO HOURS LATER

Qui-Gon met Tahl and Bant where they had agreed, and he filled them in on what happened so far. He told them about the campsite, Obi-Wan losing his Lightsaber and the mystery girl, they were all quite shocked.

"You think he's ok, right?" Bant asked in her soft sweet voice.

"Don't worry Padawan, will find him and he'll be ok," Tahl tired to calm her nervous Padawan. Bant and Obi-Wan had been friend's sense they were young and had done everything together. So she worried about him, Tahl could understand because she too cared about Obi-Wan and the sanity of his Master if anything were too happen to him.

Back in the hidden away cave Obi-Wan sat with a sleeping Winry and contemplated different ways of confronting his master and asking him to help the girl that had kidnapped him. So far his thoughts only ended with Qui-Gon screaming at him and him being banished from the temple for helping a criminal. His thought pattern really sucked at the moment and he really wished that he could help this girl without disappointing the Jedi, AGAIN. He seemed to be good at annoying people lately, leaving the order and all he just wanted everything he once had, even though he knew that it was impossible.

Obi-Wan was worried about where his master was and what was happening, he knew that Qui-Gon did not know that he was alright. The more time that past Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon would get angrier and probably would not listen to anything that he had to say.

Winry woke with a fright, she had not meant to fall asleep on this strange boys shoulder, but she had to admit that he was very comfy. "How long was I out for?"

"Not very long maybe an hour or two," Obi-Wan replied.

"And you just sat there and let me sleep, thanks not many people would do that, especially for me," Winry replied a little embarrassed.

"No problem, you looked really comfy so I thought I would just leave you be."

They both got up and Winry said that she would make them something to eat. When she was done both of them sat down together and eat some warm turkey soup and some garlic toast with cheese (_that's my favorite lol._) once they were done Obi-Wan helped clean up and Winry went into the back and found him some warm blankets to sleep on instead of the cold floor. She brought him a pillow and a small blow-up mattress so the stone would not hurt his back to much. It was beginning to get dark and both of them could use some more sleep.

Obi-Wan was getting real use to Winry being around, he liked her company, but he missed his Master and his friends, especially Bant. For some reason he kept thinking that Bant was close by but that was impossible she was on a mission with her master that would probably take them many months to finish. With the image of Bant in his mind he fell into a deep peaceful sleep as did Winry.

!! (-)

Qui-Gon, Tahl and Bant did not sleep, they went back to the ram shacked campground too look for any more clues that would help them find Obi-Wan and this stranger. But, they came up with nothing, besides blood and a lot of ripped tree branches there was not much to go. This made Qui-Gon even angrier and Tahl had to take some time to calm him down before he blew a fuse and killed them all.

Tahl could sense her Padawan's discomfort and went over to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder and told her that everything was going to be ok. There was not that much blood and Obi-Wan was very strong and would not be beaten so easily and he could withstand a lot of things before he gave in. This made Bant feel a bit better but she still wanted to just talk to him or know he was ok just to give her piece of mind.

"Qui-Gon, Bant is very upset and I don't know how to calm her down, maybe we went the best suited team, she is to close to Obi-Wan," Tahl said in secret to Qui-Gon who was bent over the spot where his Padawan's Lightsaber had been found.

"Don't say that, you are the best team, Bant knows Obi-Wan better than any of us do, she can be a great help in finding him. I couldn't have asked for a better team to help me, I thought I was going to lose my mind. I know he is on this planet I just don't know where I searched every square inch of the dam planet and came up with nothing, I just want to hit something I'm so mad." Qui-Gon ranted on before he was interrupted by a small voice that sounded more like a scared child than a 14yd (_I think Bant is 2-4 years younger than Obi-Wan correct me if I'm wrong._)

"Master Jinn, you say you have searched the surface very well, but what about under ground, where I come from everything is almost under the water. So who ever is holding Obi-Wan would have known you would have searched everywhere on the surface, and this planet really does not have any bodies of water. So I am thinking that she is hiding him in a dark cave or mountain side. Some place that we would not think of looking, maybe she even built an underground cave just to hid him. It's worth a try right Master Jinn?"

Off they went, Qui-Gon contacted the temple and asked the help of Jocusa Nun (can't spell her name) he asked her to research any new developments or abnormalities in the land or sounding areas. It took a while but the she finally told them that several underground caves have recently been made with out the permission for the leader of the planet. She also told them that it was under investigation but no one could come up with any leads as to who had built this underground fortress.

"That's excellent news Qui-Gon, we will go and search that cave, I am sure that Obi-Wan will be there and everything will alright," Tahl said trying to calm down the still angry Jedi, and trust me you want Qui-Gon calm.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jedi ruled long ago, and still do now, not much changed except

Obi-Wan woke before Winry did and saw that the door was left open, for just a moment the thought of running and leaving this girl who had tried to kill him. But that moment pasted as he had promised to help her only if she would change her ways to become a better person and she had promised.

"Hey Winry you awake?"

"Umm, what do you want," she replied.

"Time to get up, lets have breakfast then we should try and find my Master so we can help you, ok?"

"Just 5 more minutes, I'm tired."

Obi-Wan just laughed, she did look really cute just lying there all curled in a ball, it was quite peaceful. This girl reminded him of Bant and the way she was, it gave him a happy thought to think about his friend, he missed her greatly.

Winry was having second thoughts about leaving and turning herself, she only just met this boy what if he couldn't help her than what would she do. She could not understand why he would want to help her; after all she did try to kill him when he first met him that was the objective. Now he was saying he could help her, maybe it was a Jedi thing to always help people but she was not so sure.

What if it was a trick and he only said he would help so that he could turn her to the senate and she would be left defenseless. Winry thought that maybe she should kill him and just get it over with, but something was stopping her. She believed that he was going to help her and keep his word, but still she had a hard time trusting people when so many had betrayed her in the past.

"Are you ready to go Winry, I've tidied up in here, what are you doing in there you've been in that room for quite a while now, is something wrong." Obi-Wan could just tell that this girl having serious thoughts about letting him go and her coming with him. But there was really nothing that he could do about that, if she changed her mind he could not stop her from thinking. He only hoped that she would make the right choice and come with him, he really did want to help her, the best he could.

After some deep thought Winry replied "yes I'm coming, I'm coming don't be in such a hurry just relax."

"Alright so long as I know your coming," when Obi-Wan said that Winry knew that he knew what she was thinking, that was kind of scary but she was alright with that.

She packed a few of her belongings and they both set out to find this boys Master. It seemed like they had been walking around in circles they could not find Obi-Wan Master anywhere, or even a sign to tell them what direction to go in.

For Obi-Wan this was strange he could feel his Masters presence but could not locate it. That had never happened; it was probably due to the fact that they both had lost connection with each other as well as trust.

(-)(-.-)

Qui-Gon, Tahl and Bant had located the hidden cave. Upon entering they were cautious as not to alert anyone to their presence. They wondered around the very neatly polished floors till they came upon a door which of course, was locked.

With the help of Qui-Gon Lightsaber he was able to open the door quite nicely. Once inside they found two beds that had recently been made and some left over dishes. But there was no sign of Obi-Wan or the mystery girl anywhere.

"Where do you think she is taking him," Bant mumbled under her breath.

"Well they have obviously left but to where I don't have a clue, let's go back and search the surface they can't get far." Tahl said as they were already moving.

Once on the surface Qui-Gon reached out to Obi-Wan through their mind connection hoping that it would work. But he got nothing, so he put a mental note in his brain that when he found Obi-Wan there would be a lot more meditation classes that they were going to work on. Their bond had been so strong before Obi-Wan had left the order now he could barley feel his presence most of the time.

He wanted to regain what they once had but that was hard sense he still felt so distant to Obi-Wan lately. And the boy was not much better he would not let Qui-Gon in or share his feeling. He would like to know what his Padawan was thinking or at least feeling like he use too.

Qui-Gon wanted more than anything for things to be normal again but he knew that it could not happen for a long time or maybe not at all. And that sad fact scared him, he cared so much for Obi-Wan but he had been betrayed once in the past and now again he was losing faith in who he could trust anymore. He wanted to trust the boy but could not get the past out of his mind. He knew that he needed to try or he could never love the boy.

(-.-)

"Well Obi-Wan do you sense him or what ever your weird power is," Winry asked.

"Nope not yet be patient, I'll keep trying ok," he replied.

"Lets set up camp and stay in one place it may be easier for your Master to find us, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure that's a good idea lets set up somewhere by a stream, I feel kind of dirty and would like to take a cold dip."

That last statement made Winry blush, this boy was quite cute, she would like to see all those mussels behind the tunic he was wearing. _(lol dirty thoughts about Obi-Wan, bad me)_

They found a quite but open space by a stream; Obi-Wan removed most of his tunic revealing massively tonned mussels. He than wadded into the stream and began washing him self. Winry thought that she needed to get cleaned up so she stripped down into her undergarments and went into the water. They both slashed around as if they were living a carefree life and nothing had ever happened. They both knew that it would not last long but they enjoyed it while it did last. They swam around for more than two hours playing and chasing each other. When they got out and dried off they realized just how cold they really were. So they snuggled under a blanket together just to keep warm.

They had been sleeping for quite some time now and the sun was beginning to rise, Obi-Wan was the first to awake, he thought to himself how pretty and peaceful this girl looked. He did like her but not in the way he had liked another once, Obi-Wan could not place why he wanted to help this girl, after all she did try to kill him and probably his Master. He just felt compassionate towards her, she had lost her family and the people she cared about, she had no one left. He guessed he just felt sorry for her, that had to be it, Obi-Wan kept telling himself that, even though in his heart he knew their was another reason.

In reality Winry had awoken before Obi-Wan but she did not want to disturb him in any way. He was so sweet and even if he was tricking her she would deal with it, she did not think that she could kill this boy not anymore. Not after getting to know him so well.

Eventually the two got up and washed and cleaned themselves up and packed their belongings and set off once again to find his Master.

(-.-)

Qui-Gon, Tahl and Bant were all tired but still they trucked on and on without any luck.

"Omg this planet is not that big how could we not have run into them by now, this enemy cant be that strong, can she?" Bant said in a loud voice that she rarely used.

"Calm yourself my young Padawan Learner, just have patience and everything will be all right," Tahl said as she was dealing with her own frustrations.

They came to an open stream and noticed that their had recently been a fire going and the place was a mess. Someone obviously had been there for some time and had only just left, that was a good sign, they were close.

Qui-Gon did not want to wait he found the freshest tracks and started off, the other two followed a close distance behind him. Soon they could hear voices ahead and one was of Obi-Wan, they slowed their steps as not to be heard and quickly waited for their attack.

"Go now!" Qui-Gon commanded of the two.

Tahl leapt to the left and Bant to the right with Qui-Gon running straight ahead, the two were caught by surprise. Bant grabbed Obi-Wan and pushed him to the ground so he would not be hurt from the fight. While Qui-Gon and Tahl cornered the young girl with their Lightsabers held to her neck ready to strike if she moved even an inch.

"Don't hurt her," Obi-Wan managed to squeak out from under Bant, "she is not an enemy please believe me Master."

As Obi-Wan struggled against Bant's abnormally strong grip, he was afraid that his Master would hurt Winry out of angry. "Bant let me go, please, that girl is not evil, believe me, I'm not lying to you," Obi-Wan bagged.

Reluctantly Bant let him go and quite convinced that Obi-Wan had not been some how brainwashed by the girl. Obi-Wan ran towards his Master and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't hurt her, she's changed, I promise you that, give her a chance," Obi-Wan said softly into Qui-Gon's ear.

Lowering his Lightsaber only a fraction he turned to face his Padawan and his features became gentler and open to conversation. Tahl as well lowered her weapon and they both stood there as Obi-Wan retold his story to the three of them. When he was finish they still did not believe that someone who had been evil her whole life could change so much in 5 days. But then again his Padawan did have a way with people that made them want to change, so it was possible.

After everyone was calm Winry told her story about how her parents died and she was taken in by an assassin and lived that life for so long. And after meeting Obi-Wan she had realized that the way she was going now she would be dead before she even began living. She told them that she would face up to her crimes to make them right, but she was afraid of going to prison for her whole life.

Qui-Gon understood where this girl was coming from he had been around many beings like her but not so friendly. He still did not like the idea of helping a girl who he did not know and most of all a girl that had tried to kill his Padawan and himself no less. But if Obi-Wan trusted her he just had to let the boy succeed or fail no more holding him back.

Qui-Gon accessed his Comlink and called the temple, Mater Yoda answer, "what it is you need Master Jinn."

"Obi-Wan has found a refugee criminal and wants to bring her back with us so she may face up to her crimes and start a new life, I am not so comfortable with this idea. But I need to trust my Padawan more if we are ever to rebuild our bond to what it was, what should I do Mater." Qui-Gon asked obvious confusion in his voice.

"Follow your heart you shall, wisdom comes with time and time has not come, trust Obi-Wan you should, too much like you, he is."


End file.
